Barney's My Special Talent Treasure Award (battybarney2014's version)
"Barney's My Special Talent Treasure Award" is the 13th episode from the Season 6 of Barney & Friends. Plot We first see the kids with the parachute Min, Kathy and Jason can hop. They then decide to think of more until it starts to rain and they have to go inside. Barney decides to help them get ideas to come up with. Tosha, Kathy, Jason, Jesse, Carlos and Min suggest that they take turns telling stories with the parachute. Tomie DePaola later pays everyone a visit to read them his new book, and he even shows them how to draw one of his characters. The children later discover that you can still find fun things to do on a rainy day, even though you can't play outside Mike feels that the others are all good at something. Kim and Min is good at dancing, Kids can Lunch, Robert tells great jokes and BJ can smell things. Then Mike realises he does have a special talent - he is the best audience! Stories: Camping on a Dark Night / The Lonely Little Number / The Little Boy Couldn't Fall Asleep / Charlie Needs a Cloak Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) (cameo) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Tomie dePaola *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jesse (Dean deLuna) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Mike (Blake Garrett) (debut) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Goldilocks and Three Bears Puppets (Voices: Bob West) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Ring Around the Rosie #What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? #Scary Stories #Number Limbo #You're A Grand Old Flag #There Are Seven Days In A Week #The Alphabet Song #The Alphabet Chant #The Weather Riddle Song #The Fishing Song #The Shape Song #Alligator Pie #Hug A Color #What I Want to Be #If All the Raindrops #The Three Bears Rap #Sheep Medley: Little Bo Peep/Little Boy Blue #Rain Medley: Rain, Rain, Go Away/It's Raining, It's Pouring #The Goodbye Song #I Wish I Was Best At Something #I Love You Trivia *The Barney costume in "Birthday Olé" is used. *The Barney voice in "Count Me In!" is used. *The Baby Bop costume in "Barney's Fun & Games" is used. *The Baby Bop voice in "Barney's Super Singing Circus", expect it's was the Season 10 voices from "Letters" is used. *The BJ costume in "Round and Round We Go" is used. *The BJ voice in "You Can Be Anything" is used. *Robert wears the same clothes from "Sing & Dance with Barney". And short hair. *Chip wears the same clothes from "Snack Time!". And short hair. *Hannah wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Let's Play School". *Kim wears the same clothes from "Barney's Super Singing Circus" and hairstyle in from "Tree-Mendous Trees". *Jill wears the same clothes and hairstyle in from "Be My Valentine Love Barney". *Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Barney's Fun & Games". *Tosha wears the same clothes from "Let's Show Respect" and hairstyle in from "At Home With The Animals". *Jesse wears the same clothes in "Barney's Fun & Games". *Carlos wears the same clothes from "Shopping for a Surprise!". And short hair. *Kathy wears the same clothes from "A Very Special Delivery!". And short hair. *Jason wears the same clothes from "A Welcome Home". And short hair. *Mike *Derek wears the same clothes from "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!". And short hair. *Michael *Luci *The last home video to use the Season 6 version of the "Barney Theme Song" is used. *The alternate music director by Bob Singleton in 1990-2000. Category:2000 Category:Season 6 Episodes